War
by bloodyfiction
Summary: Tony sempre deixa Steve irritado com suas provocações... Mas não há paz sem guerra.. STONY, PWP, HARDCORE, AMOR PURO 3


**War**

_There is no peace without war"_

Passei o pano sobre a mesa da cozinha e vi que ela havia finalmente ficado reluzente. Meu trabalho estava pronto. Sorri satisfeito, pus as mãos na cintura e sorri animado.  
— É isso aí! — Eu me sentia satisfeito comigo mesmo por aquilo, quando de repente o tornado, digo, meu namorado passa pela porta dando goles no seu café de sempre. Então o cretino deixou a xícara sobre a mesa que eu havia acabado de limpar! Olhei enfezado para o mesmo e quando eu levantei a pequena xícara branca de porcelana lá estava a marca redonda do café.  
— Opa! — Tony deu uma risadinha, levantou as mãos e saiu andando como se nada tivesse ocorrido em direção a sua "batcaverna", como eu havia apelidado a garagem onde ele guardava suas parafernálias e passava boa parte do seu tempo.  
Tirei a xícara dali e pus na pia e voltei para limpar a sujeira do Stark. Não demorou muito, embora parecesse uma eternidade. Eu amava o Tony, amava ficar perto dele, principalmente morar com ele, mas detestava a forma na qual ele me ignorava por completo e cuidava daquelas armaduras.  
Quando terminei joguei o pano sobre a bancada. Eu estava chateado. Muito chateado. Não sabia o que fazer com aquele sentimento ruim dentro de mim.  
Mais tarde lá estava eu dando socos e mais socos sobre o saco de pancadas que ficava na sala de treino do Tony. A raiva simplesmente não havia passado e quanto mais eu batia, mais raiva eu sentia, o que era completamente estranho, visando que minha intenção era justamente extravasar a raiva.  
— Tá de TPM, amor? — Olhei para ele com raiva e voltei a socar o saco de areia.  
— Só por que eu sou passivo não te da o direito de falar assim comigo — Tony riu e veio andando para perto do ringue. Dessa vez eu não queria encará-lo, não queria que fosse nele que eu desse os socos. Apesar da raiva eu ainda o amava.  
— Ah é? — Dei socos cada vez mais fortes na coisa. — Quer me bater, é? – E lá estava ele fazendo aquilo na qual ele era mestre: provocar-me como um louco. Olhei pra ele de relance, porém de forma raivosa.  
— Muito. – Minha voz estava ofegante por causa das pancadas. Eu não conseguia parar de socar, eu não conseguia me segurar, era maior do que eu.  
— Motivo? – Sua voz estava claramente irônica e sarcástica, com certeza estava se aproveitando e achando graça da minha raiva. Parei de dar pancadas na minha vitima imóvel e indefesa, mas não tive coragem pra me virar para Tony. Simplesmente olhar para a cara dele era demais para mim, eu não aguentaria.  
— Você sempre está sujando as coisas que eu limpo! — Explodi, minhas mãos se fecharam em punho enquanto eu tentava conter meus ímpetos. Tony deu uma risadinha, comecei a perceber naquele momento que ele fazia aquelas coisas de propósito. Tanto como sujar as coisas que eu havia limpado quanto me provocar daquela maneira. Quando percebi aquilo eu não soube se ficava irritado ou grato. — E, além disso, se esconde na "batcaverna" e... — ainda sem coragem de me virar me vi sem coragem de dizer às palavras que estavam na ponta da minha língua. Comecei a me sentir um inútil.  
— E...? — Tony me perguntou, Stark sabia muito bem como me fazer corar, e ele parecia gostar de me ver vermelho.  
—... não me dá amor...  
— Eu vou te dar muito amor, agora se vire pra mim. — Fechei os olhos, apertei ainda mais meus punhos e quando me virei dei de cara com um Tony vestindo uma camiseta justa preta e um jeans, com o rosto virado para o lado como o de um cãozinho triste, ele estava ao mesmo tempo sexy, inocente e completamente irresistível. Como eu detestava aquele playboy!  
Senti meus punhos cerrados se moverem e meus braços correrem em direção a ele. Eu achei que iria atacá-lo e bater, foi uma ação completamente irracional. Mas meus lábios se fecharam contra os dele num beijo ardente. Minhas mãos correram até seus cabelos castanhos, os puxando mais para perto enquanto eu sentia sua barba gostosa roçar contra o meu rosto, sua mão foi até a minha cintura, e se nós nos fundíssemos naquele momento eu nem ligaria.  
- Ah... Rogers - Tony finalmente disse quando nos separamos. Sua respiração ofegava e ele sorria agradecido. Tudo estava perfeito — Vou te dar muito amor hoje. — sua mão correu até a minha bunda apertando e me deixando vermelho.  
- Tony, eu... – ele encostou um dos seus longos dedos em meus lábios me calando somente com esse ato, eu não sabia como reagir.  
- Fique quieto Rogers, você precisa fazer isso. – Olhei para ele com duvida, sobre o que ele estava falando? Eu não fazia ideia, mas pouco me importava. Eu o queria naquele momento. - Está sendo um saco para você? Por que eu estou odiando isso aqui benzinho. Não quero mais ficar longe de você. - Olhei em volta, ele me pegou pela mão, sua mão era forte e gostosa de se sentir, naquele momento ele me levou até o bar da casa, onde uma série de copos de uísque nos esperava, ele virou um copo, pegando outro que estava ao lado do mesmo e virou também, pegando o copo de uísque ao lado do mesmo e virando mais uma vez, fazendo sinal para que eu fizesse o mesmo.  
Por que eu faria? Por que eu teria a audácia de fazer o mesmo? Beber feito louco? O que ele queria? Onde ele queria chegar? Olhei mais uma vez para seu rosto, seus olhos castanhos  
estavam começando a ficarem tontos, e seu sorriso mais malicioso enquanto cruzava os braços. Aqueles braços fortes que me faziam ficar louco só de imaginar como eles ficariam tensos enquanto ele metesse em mim com vontade.  
Olhei para uns copos vazios no bar, olhei para a garrafa de vodka, peguei os copos, coloquei o líquido incolor dentro deles, enquanto virava o uísque o logo virava os outros dois copos. Stark me olhou após terminar o ultimo copo, sorriu satisfeito e pegou minha mão me levando para algum lugar que até aquele momento eu não sabia onde era.  
Tony me levou até um lugar, o nosso quarto a luz estava baixa, havia velas, cheiro de perfume masculino no ar, e uma cama, fechou a porta atrás de mim.  
- Gosta Steve?- Sua voz estava grave, baixa, rouca, sedutora, eu parecia não aguentar a excitação que eu mesmo estava sentindo. Eu olhei em volta, admirando a beleza do lugar.  
- Sim... – ele sorriu malicioso e olhou pra mim. Meu Deus como eu amava aquele sorriso!  
- Esse é meu pedido de desculpas.  
**  
(Narração Tony)**

O sorriso infantil, o olhar sempre sério, as vezes assustado, agia como um homem, por sua criação talvez, mas ele estava me fascinando desde que o vi pela primeira vez naquela missão com os Vingadores. Não nos demos bem de cara, mas quem liga? Aquelas brigas, aquela tensão iminente só nos deixava ainda mais excitados um com o outro.  
Olhei para ele por inteiro naquela noite, olhos azuis emanando inocência, completamente louco pelo ambiente ao seu redor, os cabelos loiros caindo sobre seu rosto, aquela franja curta, aquele corpo completamente molhado de suor, transparente por causa da camiseta branca. Mordi o lábio só de pensar numa situação futura o que faríamos ou gostaríamos de fazer. Melhor, o que eu faria com ele. Pergunto-me se seria eu que dominaria, ou eu que seria dominado, olhei para ele mais uma vez, e o empurrei sobre a bancada de mármore.  
Ele me olhou assustado, prendeu seus dedos com força até ficarem brancos sobre a borda da bancada. Aproximei-me dos seus lábios perfeitamente rosados e o beijei, sentindo o quase, contato de nossa pele. Não ficaria assim tão fácil, não para o capitão, eu ia aproveitar ao máximo daquele super soldado. Achei que ele fosse negar ou ficar tímido, mas não! Ele se entregou completamente ao desconhecido, gostei, cheguei a sorrir levemente durante o beijo. E vi que ele sorriu também... Passei a mão pela ereção dele, e apertei levemente. Ele soltou um gemido fraco. Aquela foi a brecha! Eu sabia que aquela tensão toda havia deixado-o louco.

Os beijos estavam se tornando mais intensos, mas ele parou, por algum motivo ele parou, quando resolvi colocar a mão na sua camisa e retirar.  
- O que você pretende fazer? - ele me olhou assustado, esqueci de citar "pateta" quando descrevi o meu amor, o olhei nos olhos e dei um selinho.  
- Transar com você. – ele me olhou, levantou uma das sobrancelhas em duvida.  
- Eu estou muito... – ele tentou dizer enquanto eu o segurei na raiz do cabelo e puxei levemente ouvindo-o gemer.  
- Duro? Eu sei... **Você **me deixou assim. - E me empurrou contra a cama tirando a minha camisa com força e lançando ao chão, "esse é meu garoto!" pensei com orgulho. Tirei a dele o puxando pelo cabelo, o que parecia estar me deixando louco de vontade, ele parecia completamente excitado a cada movimento que eu fazia, e não ia parar, estava gostando cada vez mais e mais do jogo, após me dar de frente com um corpo completamente forte e tonificado, lindo, ao olhar para aquilo me deu uma pontada de vontade de fazer aquela aplicação do soro em mim, embora medo de agulhas não me deixe, senti o desejo tomando meu corpo.  
- Agora é minha vez Stark – sua voz suave tocou meus ouvidos, era sim a vez dele, a vez dele despertar todo esses desejos em mim.

**(Narração Steve)**

Fiquei de joelhos na frente do Tony, ele era arrogante, diferente, já havia feito sexo outras vezes com ele e me divertido bastante, aquela tarde com o Tony ia ser muito divertida, tirei sua camisa, e arranhei seu peitoral, ia dar um ar tão bonitinho e selvagem nele, olhei para aquele corpo na minha frente, ele deitou na cama, me pus por cima dele arrastando novamente a minha unha sobre o peitoral nu dele.  
- Garoto levado... – Disse ele como um leve suspiro nos meus ouvidos, sorri, passei minha mão em sua calça sentindo a ereção pulsante passar pelos meus dedos, apertei com força o ouvindo gemer ao meu ouvido, ah como aquilo estava me fazendo enlouquecer por dentro, eu precisava dele como nunca precisei na minha vida. – Rogers...  
- Sim... – respondi levemente. Eu não conseguia sequer falar.  
- Eu sou seu. - Como sempre Tony não deixava barato, ele gostava de fazer aquilo comigo, ele gostava de me deixar maluco. - Você pode me bater se eu for um garoto mau com você Steve. - então ele deveria estar apanhando desde o inicio, pois estava sendo muito mau comigo, olhei para o homem sorrindo malicioso para mim, se era para ser assim eu não seria carinhoso, apertei o volume com mais força abrindo o botão, abaixando o zíper e puxando a calça junto com a boxer ser a maior pena. Virando-o de lado e arranhando-o mais uma vez deixando suas costas vermelhas, estapeando sua nádega direita logo em seguida, e o puxando pelo cabelo para perto de minha boca, aproximando a mesma de sua orelha ouvindo um gemido profundo. Meu Deus, a vontade de bater nele estava só aumentando, embora eu pudesse ver a marca vermelha da minha mão em sua nádega.  
- Meu é? Então vai fazer tudo que eu quiser? – ele respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça. Soltei um risinho provocativo. – Então me come com força.  
Joguei seu corpo contra a cama, sentindo mais um arfar sair de sua boca. E o virando de frente novamente, nossa, estávamos tão excitados, meu coração saia pela boca, eu não ia aguentar muito tempo para ter Tony Stark dentro de mim.  
Desci meu corpo até o membro que estava a minha frente, massageei-o levemente enquanto via as reações de Tony, apenas fechava os olhos e não gemia, ficava quieto, mas me olhava, ele queria que eu fizesse mais, ele queria que eu o fizesse gritar, ele amava me provocar. Aumentei a velocidade vendo sua expressão mudar, é ele estava gostando, ri malicioso, e coloquei a boca sobre a cabecinha do membro sentindo a coluna dele se levantando, com o prazer proporcionado pelos movimentos lentos que eu fazia. Minha língua brincou com o local.

- Vai ter que sofrer um pouquinho Stark, para aprender, aqui quem manda sou eu. Está lembrado? - ele sorriu malicioso enquanto fazia movimentos lentos logo depois engolindo seu membro por inteiro senti sua mão levantar para colocar sobre meus cabelos para aumentar a intensidade, mas logo desistiu. Sorri internamente por isso, ele sabia lentamente que era eu quem estava dominando daquela vez, pela primeira vez. Vendo que seu corpo não aguentaria muito comecei a sugar e usar meus dentes para roçarem levemente pelo membro, o seu corpo voltou a demonstrar prazer, e era assim que eu estava enlouquecendo o bilionário, passei minhas unhas pela coxa dele ouvindo um gemido mais alto sair de sua boca. Nossa, eu não sei quem estava enlouquecendo mais. Sabia que ele tinha um limite e iria explodir a qualquer momento, e eu ia fazer o possível para que não demorasse muito, ameacei ir mais rápido, mas logo "mudei de ideia" fazendo o menor perder as estribeiras, me segurar pelo cabelo e me pressionar para que eu fosse mais e mais forte pronto, agora ele ia comandar. Mas logo parou me puxou pelo cabelo até eu ficar de joelhos.  
- Você está me enlouquecendo capitão, e isso está indo muito longe, acho melhor você parar de brincadeira, agora sou eu quem vai mandar em você está me ouvindo? – Perfeito! Agora de caçador me tornei a caça, isso estava se tornando um jogo doentio no qual eu estava me viciando. Ele me jogou contra a cama me deixando de quatro e arrancando as minhas calças com força. Soltei um gemido descontrolado, eu sabia o que viria depois.

**(Narração Tony)**

Ele estava ali, nu por completo e perfeito a meu ver, meu membro duro na entrada do seu orifício. Respirei fundo, cheguei perto do seu ouvido e disse bem baixinho e com a voz grossa:  
- Está preparado? – ele soltou um leve ofego. Eu sabia que ele diria que sim, eu sabia que ele estava mais pronto do que nunca, depois de tudo o que eu fiz com ele, depois de excitá-lo até o fim.  
- Sim. – disse a voz saindo como um suspiro rouco. Soltei uma risadinha para deixá-lo ainda mais rígido, eu poderia imaginar que seu membro estava pulsando de tanta excitação.  
- Está preparado? – perguntei mais uma vez com convicção para mostrar que não estava brincando. E eu realmente não estava eu iria causar um baita estrago.  
- Sim. – ele disse com a voz mais contida e grave. Sorri levemente colocando a cabecinha, fazendo com que ele soltasse um leve gemido. Depois penetrando com força e fazendo movimentos leves. Ele parecia que queria gritar a qualquer momento. E eu não me aguentava de tanto me movimentar, estava lento demais, eu queria aumentar a velocidade, ele estava  
- Tony... – ele gemeu bem baixinho. Aquela voz suave, baixinha, deliciosa me deixou arrepiado, senti um ofego sair da minha garganta e o penetrei com ainda mais força  
- Sim Steve. – a minha voz denunciava que por mais que tivesse sendo mais uma tortura pra mim que ele, mas eu queria ver o que ele ia dizer.  
- Me come, _com força_ – sorri malicioso, dando um tapa na bunda dele e começando a meter com força, o prazer que eu sentia em estar dentro da pessoa que tanto quis por tanto tempo não se explicava, eu apenas aproveitava, passei meus dedos sobre seu membro envolvendo-o enquanto o masturbava na mesma intensidade das minhas estocadas. Nossos gemidos poderiam ser ouvidos por Pepper se ele passasse na frente do quarto, mas ela não ligaria afinal o ela á devia estar acostumada com aquilo, ela sabia bem como eu era.  
- Tony, mais... Por favor... Me faz gozar. – Steve soltou me enlouquecendo ainda mais, nossa como era perfeito aquela cena, as luzes baixas, nossos corpos suados e cheios de marcas, o segurava pela cintura e metia forte nele, seus cabelos caiam sobre o rosto, não me deixando ver sua expressão, que devia estar uma maravilha, fechei meus olhos e virei a cabeça para trás atingindo um ponto multo alto dentro de Rogers o ouvindo gemer mais alto. Virei a cabeça para trás sentindo o formigamento começar, e me deixando ser tomado pela força do melhor orgasmo da minha vida, preenchendo o pequeno com meu liquido.

-_Stark... _– eu havia conseguido menos ele. O virei de frente, sem tirar a mão do seu membro, coloquei-o dentro da minha boca, devo ter feito a melhor oral da minha vida, como forma de agradecer ao maravilhoso orgasmo. Envolvi sem membro com força, engolindo-o, sugando, roçando meus dentes até sentir seu liquido preencher minha boca. Engolindo gota por gota e ainda deixando um restinho e aproximando nossos lábios para que ele pudesse sentir o seu gosto também. Fechei os olhos, e ele deitou ao meu lado, tanto eu quanto ele estávamos satisfeitos, ele se virou de lado e se aninhou no meu peito.  
- Tony– ele disse me olhando nos olhos com seu olhar angelical e sorriso infantil.  
- Sim Steve... – beijei sua testa enquanto ele roçava seu rosto sobre mim como um gatinho ronronando.  
- Você ainda não acabou com a minha energia– eu ri com a alusão ao que estava acontecendo antes de entramos no quarto, a briga essa foi a melhor tarde da minha vida. Não foi a ultima, Steve era incansável.


End file.
